Sleeping With Angels
by ColdHeartedBeautifulDisaster
Summary: Mikayla has been shot in a drive by shooting. She is currently in a coma and her mom and her ex girlfriend are there wanting her to wake up. Miley shows up and stays with her until she wakes. Will this lead back to love or is it all to good to be true?
1. Chapter 1 Remembering

Ok, so im wanting to write a Hannah and Mikayla romance. I hope this will turn out how I want it to and I hope it doesn't suck lol. If any of you think its good enough to continue please let me know.

Mikayla (POV)

It was August 17, 2012 and here I am in the hospital. I was shot in a drive by shooting and I am fighting for my life. You know I had never thought I would be here dying like this. I had always hoped that I would die in the loving arms of my ex-girlfriend Miley. Yeah I used to be a hopeless romantic and then she left me. Her mom and dad hadn't been able to adjust to having a gay kid. So Miley left me with a broken heart. Let's start from the beginning.

I met Miley January 3, 2008. It was a sunny day and it was warm. She was wearing a lady gaga shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. She looked amazing as always. Well after we met we started talking a lot and we found out we loved a lot of the same things. We talked and hung out for months until I realized I was in love with her a year later. I told her I was and she told me she loved me to. We started dating on December 25, 2010. That was the best day of my life. We dated for exactly 1 year, 7 months, 2 weeks, 4 days, 5 hours, 58 minutes and 54 seconds. I had thought we would last forever and that nothing could separate us. Last week we broke up I was going to ask her to marry me. I had planned everything out when she walked into the house and was crying hard. I went to her and wrapped my arms around her holding her.

"Baby what's wrong?" I asked looking at her tear stained face.

"Mikayla I can't do this anymore." She said looking at me.

Those words had broken me and before I could say anything else she was gone. I had never felt so much pain in my life than the night she left me. Well at least not until now. Anyway back to how I am doing. I lay here unable to wake up and not really wanting to. My mom is now holding my hand crying begging me to wake up though I don't want to. I am nothing without Miley because I love her. She was everything to me and now im nothing. I feel so weak because I should want to wake up for my mom yet I don't. That is until I hear my mother. "Mikayla please wake up. I called Miley and she's on her way." My heart stops in my chest but I cant help but wonder why would she care. I lay here in a deep sleep then I hear my angels voice.

"Mikayla?"

/

So should I continue or not? Its up to you guys! Please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2: Will This All Be Ok?

Im very happy you all seem to like this and here is the next chapter =) I hope you guys like it. Please tell me if you want more?

/

I lay here not believing what i just heard. My heart starts beating fast and i wanna cry. How could my mother do this? How dare she call her out of everyone in this world. I mean yeah im happy shes here but im also enraged that my mother did this. I hear footsteps and then i feel her hand on mine. She asks my mother if she can please have a few moments alone with me. When my mother leaves i hear miley as she begins to speak.

"Mikayla if you can hear me please just hear me out. Wait you really dont have much of a choice do you?"

She laughs lightly at this thinking shes being funny. I lay here annoyed and still very broken hearted. I sigh as she continues to talk to me.

"Mikayla im so sorry i said that i couldnt take being with you anymore. I never meant to hurt you i love you and you know that. I just wish this all wouldn't of happened. I wish you were ok and i wish it was me in that bed not you."

She starts crying and my heart breaks all over again. I hate hearing her voice break and her crying over me. Anyway miley was crying and i couldnt stand hearing her cry. I forced myself to move my hand squeezing hers gently. I hear her voice and she speaks softly to me.

"Mikayla you can hear me? Please show me if you can?"

I again squeezed her hand gently and she spoke softly.

"Did you hear what i said to you earlier?"

Again i gently squeeze her hand. She leans down and kisses my hand gently and sighs.

"Im sorry baby i never meant to hurt you. You know that right?"

I pause and think this over and decide she is being honest. I again squeeze her hand and intertwine her fingers to show i still care. Then all i hear is silence and everything starts feeling ok. My body shuts down and i slowly drift of into sleep.

(So shall i continue? Should i make the next chapter in mileys p.o.v. and what do you all think should happen in the next chapter. I really love reviews! Thanks for the two i got!)


	3. Chapter 3: Shooting and Awakening

Well i see you all want me to continue so i shall continue just for you all!

/

Mileys P.O.V.

I watch Mikayla as she sleeps and wonder to myself why her. The girl i love is in this bed unable to wake up and that breaks my heart. I really hope someday she can wake up. I need to be with her always by her side forever. I hear a knock and i look over seeing her mom come back in.

"How's she doing?" She asks in a tiny voice.

I respond with a nod and sigh looking down feeling bad cause im the reason her daughter is in here. She then comes over and pulls me into a hug.

"I dont blame you Miley. I blame that gang."

She says and i hold he close as she starts to cry.

"What happened?" I ask in a small and semi pathetic voice. She sighs softly as she begins to explain to me.

"Mikayla was walking home from her day at school. She saw some guys starting to attack a younger woman and she yelled at them and threw rocks. Well the woman got away and she ran off running down the street. She got away from them then after a while she felt like she was being watched. She apparently turned around and thats when she was shot by a man driving a red sudan. The police said it was a drive by. When she fell she took a bad blow to the head. Miley what if my baby never wakes?"

She says and i feel my heart shatter. I hold her close and frowned crying with her.

"She has to wake up. She just has to. Shes strong and amazing and i know she will."

Her mom nods and since were to caught up in our worrying neither of us hear a bit of movement from mikayla's bed.

"Mom, Miley?"

/

So there you all go i hope you guys like it and i hope you want me to continue. I would like some suggestions on how to continue. Thanks for reading your all amazing!


	4. Chapter 4: Kissing You & Curiosity

So so sorry for a late update. I've been stressed and had a lot of homework lately. So here is the next chapter I hope you guys enjoy it!

/

Mikayla's P.O.V

I had just woken up and my throat felt raspy and it hurt bad.

"Momma? Miley?" I said looking back and forth at them. My head was throbbing with pain and I didn't want to move at all. My mom was the first one over hugging me gently telling me she was so happy I had woken up. I nodded my head though my eyes seemed stuck to Miley. I smiled seeing her and I knew my mom understood. She smiled and kissed my cheek saying she would go get the doctor. She then left and Miley came over to me. As soon as she was beside me everything felt ok again.

"Hey." I said softly to her.

"Hey." She said looking back at me. "I'm glad you're ok." She said and I saw tears forming in her eyes. I gently reached up wincing a bit as I did so and whipped her tears away. She leaned into me and our lips collided. Nothing had ever felt so right to me as that kiss had.

"I missed you." She said as she pulled away from the kiss.

"I will not ever leave your side again." I said looking at her and into her eyes.

She smiled and she leaned back into me as we kissed again. I couldn't get over how right this felt to me. The feeling of being by her side was just too good to be true. I had to force myself to believe this wasn't just a dream. I deepened the kiss and then a throat was cleared as we pulled from it. I blushed seeing the doctor but she smiled at us.

"Glad to see you awake, Mikayla." She said with a warm and kind smile. She grinned and then checked me over making sure I seemed fine. Soon she started talking again. "So Mikayla we are going to keep you here a little longer just to make sure you're going to be completely ok. Then you can go home in 3 or 4 nights how does that sound?" She asked and I smiled nodding my head. "That sounds great really great." She smiled and then left and I turned looking at a blushing Miley. I smiled seeing her so shy and I kissed her nose. "Chill its cool." I said and she smirked at me.

"Your so going to pay for that mikayla." I smirked and looked at her.

"What are you going to do about it Stewart?" I asked with a interested look.

"You'll see when you get out." She said with a wink. I smirked suddenly really excited about getting out of here.

/

So there you guys go. It is heating up a bit more. So tell me what you think and how you think I should make the next chapter. I love all of the reviews! Hope to get more.


	5. Chapter 5: Love You All Night Long

(Well everyone here is the next chapter to this story I hope you all continue to like it. This chapter contains sexual content so if you don't like girl on girl just wait till the next chapter.)

Miley P.O.V.

Well Mikayla has been out of the hospital for about a week now. I haven't made my move because were always interrupted. Tonight though I have it all planned out. Her mom won't be home and then I plan on getting even with her. By getting even I mean I'm going to fuck her senseless.

Anyway back to mikayla. I arrived at her house and walked in and to her room. I grinned seeing her lying on the bed. It was so cute to see her sit up looking so excited to see me. I went over and lay down by her curling up into her gently. She still has a scar and my heart breaks every time I see it.

Anyway soon her mom was gone and I grin leaning up kissing her roughly. She soon caught on and started kissing me back. She started sliding her hands down my waist and I smirked grabbing them holding them up over her. "No no no someone needs to be punished." I said with an evil grin.

She looks at me clearly frustrated and sighs. "Miley come on!" I smirk grabbing her handcuffs and cuff her to the bed smirking. "Well dear I need to get my revenge on you so you have to play by my rules." I say sliding her pants off her. She moans and whimpers watching me. I smirk sliding her soaked panies off of her and chuckle.

"My mikayla my love can't you hide your eager to be fucked?" I say looking at her as she shakes her head staring at me. I smirk and I lean down licking her clit. She shivers under me and I grin sliding my tongue in and out of her. She moans and wraps her legs around my head pulling me closer into her. I smirk and bring a hand up spanking her pulling my tongue out of her.

"Bad mikayla no trying to help me." I say smacking her til her ass is really red. She nods her head not speaking and I insert my tongue into her rougher. She soon screams my name as she comes hard onto my tongue and I swallow it all. She tastes delicious as always and I smirk leaning up kissing her undoing the handcuffs.

"Fuck this." I think just needing to feel her tongue inside of me. She smirks and flips me under her pinning me down.

"You're going to regret doing that Stewart." She says and rips my skirt from my body. My eyes actually widen and I can feel myself getting wet at her being so forceful. She yanks my panties off and starts fucking me with her fingers. I groan and soon im close to climaxing when she takes them out. I whimper at her and she smirks sliding her tongue into me and my eyes roll back into my head for a few seconds as she eats me out. Nothing compares to how she makes me feel. I moan as I release in her mouth and she smirks up at me. "Baby we've only begun this." She says and I can't help but wonder what the hell I got myself into. Anyways we fuck about the entire rest of the night before we both shut down and are too sore to fuck again. She holds me close and grins seeing how much I'm worn out. All I can do is smile and curl into her. Soon we both fall asleep and I can't help but wonder if anything in life could be better than this.

(Well there all of you go the next chapter. I hope you liked it. I already have half of the next chapter written and I may upload it tonight if not then tomorrow for sure if all goes well. I love you all! God bless!)


	6. Chapter 6: Is She Cheating?

The Next Morning

Mikayla P.O.V.

Oh my god last night was amazing. Miley and I must have gone at it at least most of the night. She never ceases to amaze me. I really do love my Miley Stewart. Anyway I woke up and looked over seeing Miley still asleep and I smiled. I was so happy to have her in my life again. I didn't think I could ever live without her again.

Anyway my stomach started growling and I knew he wanted to be fed. So I got up and went downstairs after sliding on a shirt and some shorts. Anyway I got downstairs and I started cooking some eggs, bacon, and pancakes. I heard a noise and saw a sleepy Miley heading my way.

"Morning sleepyhead you sleep ok?" I asked her as I continued fixing our breakfast. She smirked and grinned walking over to me. "You should know you wore me out." I smirked nodding my head and grinned at her. "You started it missy so I had to finish it." I say and smirk at her.

She just rolls her eyes smiling and sits down at the bar. I finish our breakfast and hand her a plate full. She smiles and takes it then leans in giving me a quick kiss before eating. I sit down beside her and start eating my food as well. After we are both done eating Miley looks at me.

"So what do you want to do today?" She asks me and I shrug not really wanting to do anything. "Well I'm up for staying home what about you?" I ask her and she laughs at me. "Mikayla no you got to get out for a little while. Why don't we go shopping?" She asks and I nod my head. "Alright." I say and she smiles going to get ready. I smile contently and then do the dishes. When she's ready I go and get ready and then we head out to the car.

Around 30 minutes later we get to the mall and its packed. I sigh knowing this is going to be torture. She smiles at me and kisses my cheek. "Baby it will be ok I promise." I just smile and role my eyes nodding.

"Yeah, yeah I know babe." I say and she smiles as we go into the mall. She shops around for many hours and I smile seeing her happy. Well soon she's done and we go back to the car. I smile as I start driving us to dairy queen because I'm in the mood for ice cream. When we get there I ask Miley what she wants. She says she wants a brownie earthquake and I nod getting her one. I get myself a hot fudge sundae.

We get our food and we start eating. I end up feeding Miley some of mine and she feeds me some of hers. I see some of her ice cream going down her chin and I lick it off. She grins and blushes lightly at my touch. I smile back at her and I lean in kissing her gently.

She kisses me back and then I drive us home. When we get home Miley looks tired so I tell her to go and lay down and I will join her soon. I go get on my laptop and read threw some of my emails. There is nothing interesting so I just sign out and then check my twitter page.

Randomly I decide to go look at Mileys and then that's when I see some comments from a guy. His name is Jake Ryan and his comments are starting to irritate me. He's saying how pretty she is and he enjoyed his night with her? Um what?! I frown and wonder what's going on and if I should be concerned. As I read more of his comments the angrier I get. Apparently Miley went and visited him while I was in the hospital. So does this mean Miley is cheating on me? My heart breaks at that thought and I don't know what to think. I get up and leave the computer as is and go outside. I just need to take a walk and think this through. Do I really believe Miley is cheating on me?

(Soooo what do you guys think so far? I know that some are wondering why I did this but I just wanted to keep the story exciting. Everything will work out so no worries. Tell me if you have any ideas because I love hearing what you think! Thanks for all the reviews please read some of my other stories? I may be slow updating cause of school. Sorry loves I will update as much as I can! I love you all!)


	7. Chapter 7: Everythings Ok

Mikayla P.O.V.

I came back from my walk and saw Miley waiting on me she had seen what I saw. She frowned and asked me to please just listen. I nodded my head and sat down and Miley began telling me what she had to say about it.

/

Miley P.O.V

I had noticed mikayla hadn't come back and I went to see what had happened. I saw her computer and frowned seeing that she had seen the messages from Jake. I walked up to her when she came inside. "baby please just let me explain." I said to her and she nodded sitting down. I told her how Jake was stalking me and I was trying to get rid of him. She nodded her head and held me. I had started crying and mikayla held me.

I curled into her and soon I fell asleep In her arms. I never felt safe except when I was with Mikayla.

/

Mikayla P.O.V

I held Miley as she cried and I kissed her head. I knew Miley wouldn't hurt me like this. I watched her as she slept and I was happy that she wasn't cheating on me. I kissed her head again and smiled holding her close to me. Anyway soon I ended up dozing off again and I smiled when I woke to Miley kissing my neck. I smirked and grinned kissing her lips roughly. Things started to heat up and then I heard a knock on my door. "Damn." I said and we pulled away. I went and saw my mom and then laughed seeing she was freaking out cause I didn't answer my phone.

"Mom chill everything is ok." I said and mom finally calmed down. I laughed and then went over laughing at Mileys little smirk and she grinned clinging to me. We kissed a few more times and then Miley wanted to play a game. I agreed and we started playing Alice In Wonderland. Well more like Miley played and I just sat there watching. She was cute playing the game and I couldn't help but almost know like everything would be ok. I really loved Miley and know I knew that I had nothing to worry about because I knew better. Though in a way I was worried about this Jake guy.

I wanted to know more about him and I was going to. I got up saying I had to pee and I went into the bathroom calling my cousin.

"Hey max I need a favor ok?" I said and I heard a ok as I told him what I needed. I was going to find out all I could about Jake Ryan and no one would stop me. He would never bother my Miley again.

(Sorry its short tell me what you think I will try and update more! Please tell me thoughts and thanks for reviews!)


End file.
